brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Education
LEGO Education, formerly known as Dacta, deals with all things that can be used with educational facilities, such as DUPLO and TECHNIC. This special product line was exclusively developed for usage in kindergarten and schools so the sets typically contain a large amount of pieces - for playing (and learning) together in groups. Dacta sets often contain many elements, a lot from older LEGO Bricks, while being relatively inexpensive. Dacta DUPLO sets (including Explore) DUPLO Community Dino (Dacta) DUPLO Farm (Dacta) DUPLO Learning DUPLO Mosaic DUPLO Playhouse (Dacta) DUPLO Rattles (Dacta) DUPLO Supplementary (Dacta) DUPLO Toolo (Dacta) DUPLO Train (Dacta) DUPLO Zoo (Dacta) Explore (Dacta) Other DUPLO Related Sets Dacta System sets (Basic/Bricks and More/Creator/Different Themes) * 1512 Thinking With LEGO (1972) * 1513 Denken mit Lego (Thinking with Lego) (1972) * 15102 Thinking with Lego (1972) * 15103 Thinking with LEGO (1972) * 16197 Book "Thinking with LEGO" (1972) * 16221 Thinking with LEGO / Rules (1972) * 1011 LEGO Number/Symbol Blocks (1976) * 1017 Letter Bricks for Wall Board (1976) * 1045 Educational LEGO Building Set (1976) * 1074 House Accessories (1976) - Supplementary Set * 1077 Supplementary Set (1976) * 1072 Supplementary LEGO Set (1979) * 1083 50 x 50 Gray Baseplate (1979) - Accessory Set * 1091 LEGO Educational Storage Cloth (1979) * 1050 Universal set for boys and girls (1980) * 1062 Town Vehicles (1980) * 1075 LEGO People Supplementary Set (1980) * 1076 LEGO Car and Truck Supplementary Set (1980) * 1060 Road Plates and Signs (1981) - Road Plates, Trees and Signs * 1064 Buildings (1981) - Buildings * 1066 Little People with Accessories (1982) - People and Accessories * 1082 Roof Bricks (1982) * 1031 Building Cards - 1030 (1983) * 1055 Mini Basic Pack (1983) * 1051 Basic Pack (1984) * 1052 Spare Elements (1984) * 1053 Community Buildings (1984) * 1084 Spare Elements - Structures (1984) * 1013 Numbers - 6 symbols (1985) * 1015 Letters Large (1985) * 1016 Letter Bricks for Wall Board (1985) * 1018 Letters Small (1985) * 1033 Building Cards - 1032 (1985) * 1049 Ships (1985) - Boats * 1056 Basic School Pack - Topical/Thematic work (1985) * 1063 Community Workers (1985) * 1065 House Accessories (1985) - Housing Accessory Set * 1085 Large Baseplate 48 x 48 (1985) * 1087 6 LEGO Baseplates 8 x 16 Green (1985) * 1089 LEGO Basic Figures (1985) * 1050 Basic Pack (1986) * 1083 Supplementary Pack (1986) * 9360 Roadplates (1986) * 1067 Community Vehicles (1988) * 9353 DACTA Theme Set (1991) * 9364 Hospital (1993) * 9365 Community Vehicles (1993) * 9293 Community Workers (1996) - Set contents were updated in 1999 * 9279 Small Building Plates (1997) * 9366 Town Set (1997) * 9376 LEGO Dacta Castle Set (1997) * 9453 Universal School Set (1997) * 9243 Doors, Windows and Roof Tiles (1998) * 9251 Big Bulk Set (1998) * 9269 Wheels and Axles (1998) * 9286 Building Plates Set (1998) * 9369 Community Vehicles (1998) * 9370 Road Plates (1998) * 9377 Adventurers combined set (1998) * 9301 Traffic Signs (1999) * 9371 Town Vehicles (1999) * 9302 Community Builders Set (2001) * 9303 Airport Set (2001) * 9310 Dinosaurs Set (2001) * 9304 Fun Park Set (2002) * 9650 Scenery Resource Set (2002) * 9306 Bulk Set with Special Bricks (2003) - Creator Bulk * 9320 Journey into Space (2003) * 9373 Roadplates (2003) * 9274 Doors and Windows (2004) * 9544 Maths Machines (2005) * 9247 Community Workers (2005) * 9247 Community Workers (2006) * 9321 World Transport Services Set (2006) * 9241 Wheels Set (2007) * 9310 Dinosaurs Set (2007) * 9322 Town Developers Set (2007) * 9324 Micro Building Set (2007) * 9311 City Buildings Set (2010) * 9314 Rescue Services Set (2010) * 9333 Vehicles Set (2010) * 9334 Animals Set (2010) * 9335 Space & Airport Set (2010) * 9337 Harbour Set (2011) * 9349 Fairytale and Historic Minifigure Set (2011) * 9348 Community Minifigure Set (2011) * 9384 Bricks Set (2010) * 9385 Sceneries Set (2010) * 9386 Doors, Windows & Roof Tiles (2010) * 991221 Blue Plates Pack (2010) * 991223 Small Green Plates Pack (2010) * 991229 White Plates Pack (2010) * 991230 Large Green Plates Pack (2010) Dacta TECHNIC sets (including Mindstorms) * 917 DACTA Hands On Activities For Physical Sciences: TECHNIC II (1994) * 1030 TECHNIC I Simple Machines Set (1985) * 1032 TECHNIC II Powered Machines Set (1985) * 1034 Teachers Resource Set (1985) - Designed to be used with sets 1030 and 1032 * 1038 Universal Buggy (1985) * 1039 Manual Control Set 1 (1986) * 1090 TECHNIC Control 1 (1986) * 1092 TECHNIC Control II (1986) * 9580 WeDo Robotics Construction Set (2009) * 9581 USB Hub (2009) * 9583 WeDo Robotics Motion Sensor (2009) * 9584 WeDo Robotics Tilt Sensor (2009) * 9594 Green City for MINDSTORMS (2011) * 9610 Gears Set (1993) * 9612 Levers Set (1993) * 9614 Pulleys Mini Set (1993) * 9615 Motor Add-On for Simple Mechanisms (1997) * 9616 Wheels and Axles Set (1997) * 9618 Structures Set (1997) * 9628 Power Add-On Set (2008) - Supplementary Set * 9630 Simple Mechanisms Set (1997) * 9632 Science and Technology Base Set (2007) * 9641 Pneumatics Add-On Set (2008) * 9648 Education Resource Set (2008) * 9649 Technology Resource Set (2003) * 9665 Mechanical Engineering (1985) * 9667 Solar Panel (2010) * 9668 Energy Display (2010) * 9669 Electric Battery Box 9V 150 mAh (Rechargeable) (2010) * 9670 E-Motor with Gear Reduction Ratio 9.5 : 1 (2010) * 9680 Energy Work, Power Starter Set (1999) * 9684 Renewable Energy Set (2003) * 9686 Simple and Motorized Mechanisms Base Set (2009) * 9688 Renewable Energy Add-On Set (2010) * 9693 Rechargeable Battery (2010) * 9694 Colour Sensor (2010) * 9695 MINDSTORMS Education Resource Set (2010 or 2011) * 9704 Control Lab Software (2000) * 9708 Intelligent House Activity Pack (1997) * 9723 Cities & Transportation (2000) * 9725 ROBOLAB Amusement Park Set (1998) * 9783 Infrared Transmitter with USB Cable (2001) * 9785 Robo Technology Set with Serial Transmitter (2003) * 9786 Robo Technology Set with USB Transmitter (2003) * 9793 Team Challenge Set with Serial Transmitter (2003) * 9794 Team Challenge Set with USB Transmitter (2003) * 9795 Intelligent House Set (2001) * 9797 LEGO MINDSTORMS Education NXT Base Set (2006) * 9799 Vernier NXT Sensor Adaptor (2008) * 9833 Transformer 9 V (1996) * 9891 Angle Sensor (1995) * 9912 LEGO Solar Cell (1999) * 9916 Capacitor (1999) * 9917 DCP Sensor Adapter (2000) - Mindstorms * 2000069 ROBOLAB 2.9 Software * 2000080 MINDSTORMS Education NXT Software V.2.1 (With Data Logging) * 2000081 Robot C Software Single License * 2000082 Robot C Software Classroom License * 2000097 WeDo Software v.1.2 and Activity Pack (2009) * 2009594 Activity Pack for Green City for MINDSTORMS (2011) * 2009641 Mechanisms Pneumatics Activity Pack (2008) * 2009686 Introducing Simple & Powered Machines (2009) * 2009687 Advancing with Simple & Powered Machines * 2009791 Science and Data Logging Activity Pack * 2009688 Activity Pack for Renewable Energy Add-on Set (2010) * 2009787 Robotics Engineering Volume 1: Introduction to Mobile Robotics * 2009781 Robot C Software Classroom License * 2009788 Robotics Engineering Volume 2: Guided Research * 2009797 Introduction to Robotics (2007) * 2009798 Robotics Projects: Themes DUPLO Basic (Dacta) Other Dacta sets Category:Themes Category:Dacta Category:DUPLO Category:LEGO System Category:TECHNIC Category:Themes introduced in 1972 Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:Current Themes